Nondits
by Azalee
Summary: Dans la nouvelle école, il y a un garçon avec un nounours qui ne dit jamais rien, une fille bizarre qui se teint les cheveux en rose, un trio de terreurs en herbe... et quelques petites choses que March ne dit pas, mais Doned devine, de toutes façons.


Oui, c'est encore moi. On n'est franchement pas nombreux dans cette section, youpii.

J'ai récemment recommencé _encore_ une partie de FFTA. Et j'ai re-regardé l'introduction du jeu, en anglais et en français, deux fois chacune pour le fun et pour voir les différences entre les deux. Dans la rue après avoir vu Cid, par exemple : en français March dit que "c'est rare, les parents qui te prennent pas pour un bébé" ; en anglais il dit qu'il "suppose que vous (la famille de Mewt) deviez souvent partir en vacances, tous ensemble", et on peut facilement deviner qu'à lui, ça ne lui est jamais arrivé, à cause de Doned et du départ de leur père. Sinon, en français Doned dit que March est nul pour la baston, en anglais c'est en sport. (J'ai gardé le sport parce que ma théorie sur pourquoi-March-serait-nul-en-baston-dans-le-vrai-monde-et-balèze-dans-le-rêve est pas encore tout à fait au point. C'est-à-dire qu'elle est complètement foireuse.)

Enfin, j'étais donc plus d'humeur à écrire sur Saint-Ivalice que sur l'Ivalice 'rêvé'. Et j'ai réalisé que :

1. en fait, ce n'est pas le premier jour de March à sa nouvelle école, il est apparemment là depuis un petit temps déjà, c'est juste le trio des terreurs qui l'appelle toujours "le nouveau".

2. comme le fait remarquer Ritz, toutes les familles ont leurs problèmes. Et des vies de merde, accessoirement.

3. à part Ritz et Shara et Mewt et Llednar, j'adoore Doned. Je l'adore, c'est tout. Il me fait fondre et me brise le coeur à chacune de ses apparitions. Kyaa, pauvre petite chose.

Donc, voilà un truc sur March et Doned (et les autres aussi en fait), **avant **le début du jeu.

Ah, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est la maladie de Doned exactement (paraplégie ? ça existe de naissance ?), je me suis pas cassé la tête.

**Warnings :** Très légers indices de shonen-ai, si on veut. Comme ça y aura de tout, avec les bouts d'indices de het.

**Disclaimer :** Panàmoi. Dommage. _/essaie de subtiliser au moins le nounours et se fait poursuivre par des hordes de méchants défendeurs de copyrights/_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La porte claque et March court vers lui pour lui renverser sa capuche pleine de neige sur la tête. Il sourit largement à Maman quand elle lui jette un avertissement distrait, détache à peine les yeux de ses casseroles.

— Va te changer et viens m'aider.

— Doned peut le faire ! proteste-t-il, mais il le fait quand même.

Doned s'installe dans un coin de la cuisine pour plier le linge et en faire en trois piles bien nettes sur la table basse ; Maman hausse un sourcil mais ne demande pas pourquoi il fait ça ici, elle sait bien qu'il ne répondrait pas.

March parle et Doned écoute.

Son professeur principal, c'est monsieur Leslaie. Il est sévère mais juste et pas méchant, il n'engueule les élèves que quand ils parlent vraiment trop fort, et ne punit pas les cancres ou les nouveaux plus que les autres. Il laisse les trois terreurs asticoter le petit timide qui ressemble un peu à une fille, mais ne les laisse pas aller trop loin non plus (puis le garçon ne pipe pas mot).

Le plus petit du groupe des "terreurs" n'est pas vraiment méchant en fait ; il s'appelle Lyle, il a des cheveux lisses et il sourit gentiment. Mais les deux autres mettent March mal à l'aise, et il n'ose pas aller lui parler.

Il y a une fille bizarre qui se teint les cheveux. Maman demande ce que ça a de bizarre, mais il voit bien qu'elle n'approuve pas, de toutes façons.

— En rose, Maman, elle les teint en rose, sourit March, et Maman lève les yeux au ciel avec un "mon Dieu !" effaré.

Le cours de math n'est pas aussi avancé qu'à l'ancienne école, March passe pour un intello juste parce qu'il connaît tous les carrés jusqu'à 20. Par contre, ils ont déjà des cours d'anglais depuis un an, il a du mal à rattraper.

— Et en sport ? demande Doned, et March lui jette un regard agacé par-dessus son épaule.

— On a pas encore eu, répond-il sèchement en recommençant à frotter son assiette.

Il frotte plus vigoureusement, brutalement, et Maman lui dit d'arrêter avant de casser l'assiette. Doned sourit et lisse avec soin le tee-shirt de gym, et le garde de côté pour le mettre au sommet de la pile quand il aura fini.

oxo

La porte claque aussi aujourd'hui. Maman lance un regard sévère à March quand il claque distraitement celle de la cuisine aussi, mais il le remarque à peine et vient spontanément l'aider à la vaisselle.

Lyle a été déplacé à côté de lui en classe aujourd'hui ; March lui a prêté un crayon parce qu'il n'en avait pas. Maman approuve, mais elle ne le ferait pas s'il lui disait qu'il a soufflé les réponses à Lyle en math, alors il ne lui dit pas. Doned a deviné, de toutes façons.

Doned a aussi deviné que Lyle n'a pas remercié, n'a pas parlé, ne s'est pas approché de lui à la récré — n'a pas souri non plus, surtout. March en aurait parlé pendant deux minutes entières s'il avait souri.

oxo

La porte claque aujourd'hui encore. March tape des pieds dans le couloir, et à peine entré dans le salon il lance son sac de gym dans le canapé avec fureur.

— C'est pas de sa faute si tu es nul en sport, fait remarquer Doned avec un petit sourire.

March fait volte-face et lui lance un regard noir, et il se tait. Il fait semblant de recommencer à lire pendant que March aide Maman à terminer la vaisselle.

Ils ont couru autour de la cour de récréation aujourd'hui, et March est tombé. Une fille l'a emmené à l'infirmerie parce qu'il s'était écorché le genou.

Doned ne demande pas, mais il sait que March n'est pas mauvais en sport au point de tomber sans raison. Maman sait aussi, mais elle demande.

— J'ai trébuché dans la neige, répond March sans lever les yeux.

Doned sait quand il ment.

Le soir, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Marche lâche soudain :

— Lyle m'a fait un croche-pied.

Il regarde le plafond, allongé tout droit dans son lit, les poings serrés. Doned sourit tristement mais ne dit rien.

oxo

March referme la porte lentement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, pose son sac sur la table et commence tout de suite à faire ses devoirs. Maman lui jette un coup d'oeil et demande à Doned de l'aider pour la vaisselle. Il ne proteste pas, écarte lui-même la chaise qui est dans son chemin et manoeuvre avec difficulté son fauteuil à côté de la table, entasse en silence les assiettes et les verres essuyés à côté du sac de March en essayant de ne pas montrer que la table est juste un peu trop haute pour lui.

March émigre dans le salon quand Maman prépare le repas, et Doned dresse la table. Quand il va le chercher, March est en train de répéter à voix basse quelque chose qui doit être de l'anglais.

Le petit timide qui ressemble un peu a une fille a amené un ours en peluche aujourd'hui. A la récréation, Guinness et Colin (les deux autres terreurs) l'ont coincé dans un angle de la cour où le surveillant ne les voit pas, Lyle lui a arraché l'ours et l'a jeté dans la neige fraîche.

Il riait.

C'était bizarre, explique March entre deux bouchées moroses, parce que quand il rit il a l'air sincèrement heureux, il est presque mignon (Maman regarde March droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire mais il sait qu'elle n'aime pas quand il dit qu'un garçon est mignon), mais là, pendant qu'il riait, March s'est senti bizarrement mal et a détourné les yeux. Accroché ceux du garçon au nounours.

Il ne pleurait pas, mais (March s'interrompt, chipote avec une pomme de terre et la repose sans la manger) pour un peu, c'est lui qui a presque eu envie de pleurer.

oxo

Marche referme la porte avec son pied aujourd'hui, entre dans le salon à grandes enjambées sautillantes en faisant tourner son sac de gym à bout de bras, sourire aux lèvres. Il gambade jusqu'au salon, lance son sac sur les genoux de Doned et se jette à plat ventre sur le canapé, geint "mais Mamaaan" quand elle l'appelle pour essuyer la vaisselle. Doned hausse les sourcils mais ne demande rien. Il ne demande pas souvent à March ; ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas fouiner (il adore ça) mais il sait que March lui dira.

Après la vaisselle, March vient dans le salon faire ses devoirs — sur le canapé, un livre sur les genoux, et Doned se hisse sur le canapé à côté de lui. C'est rare qu'il en prenne la peine, et il s'enfonce avec plaisir dans les coussins dont il avait presque oublié le moelleux.

March lui sourit et murmure, tout en griffonnant distraitement les réponses à des calculs bourrés de lettres et d'exposants :

— On a fait du kendo aujourd'hui.

Doned sourit aussi et tire sa couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Malgré ce qu'il dit et répète dès qu'il en a l'occasion, March n'est pas _vraiment _nul en sport — juste pas très fort, mais en kendo, il n'est pas mauvais du tout. En tous cas, il adore ça, et Doned adore l'écouter en parler presque autant que le regarder en faire.

— J'ai battu Guinness ! sourit March. En trois coups ! Les autres l'encourageaient au début, mais quelques filles m'ont fait un vrai triomphe après.

Doned roule des yeux en soupirant "des _filles_" d'un air exagérément dégoûté, et March rit. (Et s'interrompt un instant pour écrire à toute vitesse, parce que Maman a passé la tête par la porte de la cuisine d'un air soupçonneux.)

— Celle qui a les cheveux teints en rose, reprend-il enfin. Elle m'a tapé dans le dos comme un garçon, et elle a dit que j'étais super doué. Je l'ai regardée et elle est plutôt forte aussi, je ne me suis pas battu contre elle mais j'aimerais beaucoup.

Doned le regarde et il soupire en terminant son calcul.

— Elle a écrasé Lyle.

Doned sourit, et lui montre l'erreur quand il fronce les sourcils et marmonne "pas possible".

oxo

Il neige aujourd'hui encore. March rentre tard, ferme la porte normalement et ne raconte rien de spécial (il a presque rattrapé la classe en anglais, et la classe l'a presque rattrapé en math).

Doned remarque les taches de boue sur son sac et son pantalon, mais ne demande rien. March lui tourne le dos dans son lit ce soir-là, et s'endort tout de suite — ou fait semblant, et pour une fois Doned n'est pas très sûr.

Il se réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, en hurlant, et Maman vient le chercher aussitôt mais au milieu de la fièvre soudaine, tout ce qu'il remarque est que Marche ne remue même pas.

oxo

La porte se referme avec un horrible grincement, et il n'ouvre pas les yeux pour regarder Marche grimacer, inquiet.

Il n'a pas envie de le voir. Ses jambes lui font mal, mal, mal, et il n'a envie de voir personne.

Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'écouter quand March lui raconte comment les terreurs ont utilisés les gaines de leurs stylo-billes comme sarbacanes pour bombarder tout le monde en classe, comment la fille aux cheveux teints a fait une maladie au prof qui lui avait donné moins de points qu'à sa voisine, comment le garçon au nounours s'est endormi en cours d'histoire.

Il s'endort lui aussi, lentement, mais il sait que March continue de lui parler, et sent sa main sur la sienne jusqu'au bout.

oxo

Il neige le lendemain. Doned fait la tête aux livres, à la télévision, au petit déjeuner qu'il sait n'être pas si mauvais en fait, aux infirmières qui le connaissent depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas insister.

March ne vient pas.

oxo

Mais il vient le lendemain. Maman n'a pas pu, par contre, et l'infirmière les laisse seuls. March parle librement.

Le garçon au nounours n'était pas là aujourd'hui, alors les terreurs ont changé de cibles.

La fille aux cheveux teints a giflé Colin à la récré quand il lui a mis la main aux fesses. C'est bizarre, il se moque d'elle tout le temps mais March ne sait pas très bien s'il la déteste ou l'adore. Elle le déteste, par contre, ça il en est sûr.

Lyle a ri encore. Mais c'était différent. Avant c'était léger, musical, ça s'envolait et ça tintait comme des clochettes — là, c'était lourd, moqueur, ça a résonné dans sa tête et ça a fait mal. C'est de March qu'il a ri.

Et il vient de réaliser que Lyle ne l'a jamais, jamais, jamais appelé par son nom, qu'il l'appelle "le nouveau" avec quelque chose de tranchant dans la voix.

— Laisse tomber Lyle, murmure Doned, et March rit, mais c'est un rire creux, triste.

Ils savent tous les deux qu'il a raison.

oxo

March ne vient plus de toute la semaine, et Doned se demande vaguement si c'est à cause de ce qu'il a dit sur Lyle.

oxo

Maman le ramène dans la soirée, mais March n'est pas encore là. Doned presse son visage à la fenêtre pour regarder la rue, mais quand il le voit tourner le coin il s'éloigne vite et s'installe au milieu de la chambre avec un livre. March saura parfaitement qu'il l'attendait, de toutes façons, mais il n'est pas obligé de le montrer pour autant.

March lui dit à peine bonjour. Il a l'air fatigué, triste, et Doned s'appuie confortablement à son dossier et attend patiemment qu'il lui raconte.

Il n'a pas le temps, Maman lui crie depuis le rez-de-chaussée que ses amis sont arrivés.

Doned ne savait pas qu'il avait des amis.

La fille qui entre en premier a les cheveux roses (Doned avait du mal à y croire, mais March ne mentait pas, ils sont vraiment roses, rose vif), et Doned voit tout de suite qu'elle est jolie, trop jolie pour que March ne l'ait pas remarqué lui aussi. Un garçon la suit, petit et mignon, et Doned est soulagé de voir qu'il a les cheveux frisés. Ce n'est pas Lyle.

Il ne remarque le nounours qu'après.

La fille aux cheveux teints s'appelle Ritz. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui tend la main, présente le garçon — Mewt — à sa place, et se laisse tomber sur les fesses par terre sans se poser de question. Elle a du caractère, ne mâche pas ses mots et tape sur la tête de March quand il dit des bêtises ; Doned rit et n'a pas de mal à l'imaginer écraser des garçons au kendo.

Mewt, c'est le contraire. Il parle très peu, du bout des lèvres, garde les yeux baissés sur son nounours. Et il sursaute et grimace à chaque geste brusque.

Ritz écarte brutalement les mains avec emphase et Mewt lève aussitôt les bras devant son visage, comme en bouclier. Doned croise le regard de March et comprend ce qu'il voulait dire.

Mais le visage de Mewt s'éclaire quand ils ouvrent le livre, et il caresse les images, les yeux brillants, lit à voix haute les seuls mots déchiffrables.

— On dirait un bouquin de magie ! lance Ritz, enthousiaste.

Elle frappe dans ses mains, mais cette fois Mewt ne réagit pas, et à côté de lui, March se détend et ses épaules s'abaissent.

— J'aimerais bien faire de la magie, murmure Mewt.

Ses petits doigts suivent délicatement le tracé d'un diagramme mystérieux, et ils acquiescent tous silencieusement.

— Si je pouvais faire de la magie, lâche soudain Ritz, je rendrais mes cheveux vraiment roses.

March et Doned rient, mais Mewt secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

— Ça ne marche pas comme ça, ça serait trop facile, remarque-t-il, et Ritz fait la moue. On ne peut pas utiliser la magie rien que pour soi, il faut l'utiliser pour quelqu'un d'autre.

— Alors, si j'étais magicien, je ferais de March le roi de la baston ! lance Doned.

— Très drôle, rétorque l'intéressé d'un ton pincé.

Mais quand leurs yeux se croisent à nouveau, Doned voit bien qu'il n'est pas vraiment vexé.

Et il ne demande pas ce que March ferait s'il pouvait utiliser de la magie pour quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il le sait.

Mais Ritz, elle, demande, bien sûr. March sourit dans le vague en répondant :

— Je ferais marcher Doned.

Ritz et Mewt détournent les yeux, gênés. Doned rajuste distraitement sa couverture sur ses jambes et ne dit rien.

Mewt ferait un univers complètement différent — un peu comme dans Final Fantasy, parce qu'il aime beaucoup cette série, et Ritz hoche la tête en souriant — un univers où personne ne serait comme ici.

— Avec des gens comme ça ! glapit Ritz en pointant frénétiquement l'image d'une jeune femme aux oreilles de lapin sur une page du vieux livre.

— Avec des cheveux roses ? demande Mewt, et elle lui tire la langue mais acquiesce quand même.

— Et des monstres ! lance soudain Doned, et les trois autres sursautent. Des fauves avec des griffes et de grandes dents, et des tortues et des araignées géantes !

— D'accord pour les tortues, mais pas d'araignées, grimace Ritz.

Il éclate de rire.

— Des femmes-serpents et de petits esprits mignons et vicieux, comme dans les contes de fées à la noix mais en méchants, propose-t-elle plutôt.

— Et des morts-vivants, des gobelins, des dragons ! renchérit March.

— Et de la magie, souffle Mewt avec un doux sourire.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

D'accord, j'adore Lyle aussi. J'admets. Je sais pas pourquoi, c'est un vrai petit salopard (excusez-moi) mais il est trognon et il me rappelle un perso absolument adorable d'un autre jeu. Donc j'ai transmis mon adoration de Lyle à March, juste comme ça. Pour le plaisir du shônen-ai, comme si j'avais pas assez avec Mewty.

Et normalement, March n'est pas tellement affectionné avec Doned, à vue de nez ; si je me souviens bien plus tard dans le jeu (j'y suis pas encore arrivée dans cette partie) quand il retrouve Doned, on dirait qu'ils étaient tous les deux jaloux l'un de l'autre et que Doned était pourri-gâté. Mais j'en ai rien à faire, je les faits tout mimis débordants d'amour fraternel si j'veux, d'abord.

Et la mère est pas comme ils parlent d'elle, non plus. Et elle a beaucoup trop de vaisselle à faire. On a qu'à dire qu'elle est femme de ménage ou je ne sais quoi et qu'elle fait la vaisselle de ses employeurs. Chais pas.


End file.
